


The 7th Sense Called Love

by LimKiYoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Lotsofcussing, M/M, Possibleangst, Rebel!Jaehyun, Rebel!Johnny, Rebel!Taeyong, Rebel!Ten, Rebel!Yuta, StudentCouncil!Doyoung, StudentCouncil!Kun, StudentCouncil!Renjun, StudentCouncil!Taeil, StudentCouncil!Winwin, highschoolAU, moretagslater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimKiYoung/pseuds/LimKiYoung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when 17 boys go to high school together and fall in love? Except for Jisung, he's single.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Ages in the story:  
'94 Line: 18 (Taeil, Hansol, & Johnny)  
'95 Line: 17 (Taeyong & Yuta)  
'96 Line: 17 (Kun, Doyoung, & Ten)  
'97 Line: 16 (Jaehyun & Winwin)  
'99 Line: 15 (Mark)  
'00 Line: 15 (Renjun, Jeno, Haechan, & Jaemin)  
'01 Line: 15 (Chenle)  
'02 Line: 14 (Jisung)   
(*Mark is almost 16 in the story.) 

Seniors: ('94 & '95 Line)  
Taeil   
Hansol  
Johnny  
Taeyong  
Yuta

Juniors: ('96 & '97 Line)  
Kun   
Doyoung (Dongyoung)  
Ten  
Jaehyun (Yoonoh)  
Winwin (Sicheng)

Sophomores: ('99 & '00 Line)  
Mark  
Renjun  
Jeno  
Haechan (Donghyuck)  
Jaemin

Freshman: ('01 & '02 Line)  
Chenle  
Jisung

 

I typed this at midnight, sorry if there are typos.


	2. 일: The Rebels

I started typing this at 12:34am. 

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

It was the first day of school for the seventeen boys, and it was already wild.

Taeil is the class president, easily gets bullied for being nerdy, a senior, very introverted, and his only friends are in the student council.

"Hey, look it's the class president! What's up, nerd?" The guy shoved Taeil up against the lockers and poured milk all over Taeil.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Another guy showed up.

"Make me!" 

"Okay, I will." The second guy punched the bully right in the mouth.

"Fuck!" The bully ran off crying while holding his mouth.

"Are you okay?" The guy, who punched the bully, helped Taeil up.

"I-I'm fine." Taeil realized he was standing right in front of the school's bad boy, Lee Taeyong.

"Tell me if anyone starts shit with you, again." Taeil tried to hide his blush when Taeyong got in his face.

"O-Okay!" Taeil gulped.

"And, do a better job at hiding your blush." Taeyong smirked while meeting up with his friends.

"Woah, Taeil, you have a crush!" Dongyoung, the class vice president, ran up to his best friend after witnessing the fight.

"Do not! I just met the guy!" Taeil hit his best friend.

"Whatever. By the way, you might want to change your clothes, the milk is staring to dry." 

Kim Dongyoung is the class vice president, best friends with Moon Taeil, a junior, has a major crush on the school's rebel, and has a shrine dedicated to his crush. 

"Shut up!" Taeil glared at the boy as he walked to the bathroom.

"Hey, Dongyoung hyung!" Renjun, the class treasurer, back hugged the older.

The backstory behind Renjun becoming the treasurer is very strange. Basically, Taeil got to pick the treasurer, and he literally went up to Renjun, who was using the bathroom, and said 'You are the treasurer! You seem trustworthy enough!' You may wonder why Taeil would trust a freshman, at the time, to be the treasurer. Well, there's a simple answer to that question he's Moon Taeil. It's been a year since Renjun has become the school's treasurer. He seems to do a good job at it.

"Oh hi, Renjun." Dongyoung bit his lip.

Dongyoung isn't as close to Renjun as Taeil is.

"Hyung, I want to get closer to you." Renjun smiled.

"Fine, meet me at the lunch table at lunch. I have to get to class." Dongyoung hugged the younger before walking.

Dongyoung walked to his first class, study hall. In study hall, they just sit there and talk, do homework, sleep, play on their phones, or make out in the back of the classroom. Every student had study hall first hour. 

He randomly took a seat. 

"Hello, class. I'm Mr. Kim. Just do whatever you want while I take a nap. Also, I have a seating chart for all of you." Mr. Kim smirked. The class groaned.

While Dongyoung waited to hear who his seat mate is for the school year, he drew in his notebook a picture of his crush.

"Kim Dongyoung and Jung Yoonoh, you both will sit in the back over there." Mr. Kim pointed to the desk in the very back of the classroom. 

Dongyoung literally threw his notebook in his backpack and blushed at hearing his crush's name.

After Mr. Kim told everyone where they are going to be sitting for the rest of the school year, Mr. Kim sat down and automatically fell asleep.

"Hey, now, listen nerd! Don't talk to me, and let me sleep!" Yoonoh glared at the boy as he sat down.

"O-Okay!" Dongyoung gulped.

"I said not to talk to me!" The younger growled.

Dongyoung pulled out his phone and texted Taeil, who has Mr. Lee for study hall, and asked him who is in his class.

"Who are you texting?" Yoonoh glanced over at Dongyoung's phone.

"My friend, Taeil." Dongyoung murmured.

"Wait, Taeil, as in Moon Taeil?" 

"Yes." 

"Moon Taeil, the class president?" Dongyoung nodded.

"Moon Taeil, as in the kid that got milk poured all over him this morning?" Dongyoung nodded, again. He didn't get why he was asking so many questions 'cause there is only one Moon Taeil that goes to their school.

"Moon Taeil, as in the kid that my friend helped this morning?" 

"Wait, who's your friend?" 

"Lee Taeyong. You know, the kid that punched Kim Jongin in the mouth this morning?"

"That was him?! My friend has a big-" Dongyoung put his hand over his mouth before he could say something else.

"Your friend has a big what?" Yoonoh smirked at Dongyoung.

"Uh, dick!" Dongyoung mentally beat himself for what he said.

"How would you know?"

"Uh, um, I just guess he does!" Dongyoung bit his lip.

"Give me your phone!" 

"W-Why?" 

"No reason. I need to text my mom."

"Oh, okay." Another thing about Dongyoung, is that he is really gullible.

Yoonoh secretly wrote Dongyoung's phone number on his arm.

"Thanks." Yoonoh smiled.

The bell rang signaling that class is over.

Yoonoh lightly kissed Dongyoung on the cheek.

"See ya later, cutie!" Yoonoh winked.

"Oh my gosh!" Dongyoung froze.

Dongyoung quickly got up to go to his next class.

"Your ass is looking fine, Dongyoung." A boy whistled at him.

"Hey, stop catcalling people!" Johnny, the school's fuckboi, yelled at the boy that tried to catcall Dongyoung.

"Thanks." Dongyoung muttered.

"Anything for Yoonoh." Johnny smirked as he walked off.

"So, Yoonoh was the one that sent Johnny." Dongyoung whispered to himself.

 

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

The bell, finally, rang for lunch.

Seniors, Juniors, Sophomores, and Freshman eat lunch together.

Taeyong, Johnny, Ten, Yuta, and Yoonoh went behind the school.

"Ten, did you bring the stuff?" Taeyong asked.

"Of course I did!" Ten handed the bags with the alcohol bottles in it to Taeyong.

"Everyone grab a bag and start drinking!" Taeyong passed out the bags.

"Let's see who gets the most drunk." Yuta smirked.

"Fine, to underage drinking!" Taeyong raised his bag.

"I already drank it all." Yoonoh said while grabbing another bag.

After all the bags were gone, the five boys were extremely drunk.

"Excuse me, what do you boys think you're doing?" Sicheng, the hall monitor, glared at the boys.

"Drinking, what does it look like to you?" Yoonoh smirked.

"I'm reporting you to Taeil!" Sicheng ran off.

"Don't worry, I saved Taeil earlier. He owes me." Taeyong and the rest of the boys followed Sicheng.

 

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

"Taeil, I brought some delinquents for you to suspend!" Sicheng ran into the student council room.

"Bring them in!" Taeil said while focusing on his papers.

"Give them the worst punishment!" Sicheng smirked.

The five boys came in to the room.

"Um, Sicheng, can you leave please?" Taeil made eye contact with Taeyong.

"But, I wanted to see a beating!" Sicheng whined.

"Get out, Sicheng!" Taeil yelled.

Sicheng stomped out of the room, but before he stomped out he flipped the five boys off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished typing this about a few days later. I also am posting this on Wattpad, my Wattpad is @LimKiYoung.


	3. 이: Fight!

"Okay, so you were caught drinking behind the school?" Taeil sighed. He hated dealing with delinquents.

"Well, Moon Taeil, since I saved your ass this morning, you shouldn't suspend us." Taeyong smirked.

"But, I have to. I can't let you get away with smuggling contraband on school property. I don't even know why the principal lets me suspend people in the first place! But, no matter, you all are suspended for the rest of the week. Even though, I don't see why we suspend people because they just sit at home and relax!" Taeil rambled on about how so much pressure is put on him just because he's the class president.

"Then, we'll do ANYTHING you want." Taeyong made eye contact with Taeil.

"No!" 

"We'll give you alcohol." Taeyong passed an extra bag to Taeil.

"What?! No, I'm not going to drink it!" Taeil glared.

"You know, you would look really sexy with eyeliner, right?" Taeyong climbed up on Taeil's desk.

"Get down, Taeyong!" Taeil snapped at the reckless younger.

"Meet me behind the school after school. We are going to drink." Taeyong kissed Taeil's lips, passionately.

Taeil was shocked, to say the least. He was going to say something, but the boys started to walk out the door.

"See ya later, my boyfriend!" Taeyong called out to the still shocked Taeil.

"B-Boyfriend?!" Sicheng got in Taeil's face.

"We aren't dating!" 

"Is that why you didn't suspend them?" Sicheng was furious.

"No, I tried to suspend them, but they wouldn't listen." Taeil bit his lip so hard that it bled.

"Ugh, you are unreasonable!" Sicheng pouted.

"Sorry, but since when did you become my boss?!" Taeil jumped over his desk and landed on top of Sicheng.

"You fucking bitch! Maybe, you should go drinking with them!" Sicheng punched Taeil.

"What are you two doing?!" Kun, the class secretary, ran in and pulled Taeil off of his boyfriend.

"Fight me, Sicheng!" Taeil screamed while Dongyoung ran in and held Taeil back.

"Let's go, you betrayer!" Sicheng wiggled in Kun's grip.

"How am I the betrayer?! You are a fucking crazy motherfucker!" Taeil kicked Dongyoung in his private area.

"Oh, I'm crazy?! And, that's coming from the guy that just kicked Dongyoung!" 

"Boys, both of you are suspended!" The principal walked in.

"But-"

"I don't want to know, Taeil! I expected better from both of you! Especially you, Taeil, you know being the class president and all." Taeil looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry." Taeil muttered.

"Same." Sicheng sighed.

 

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Taeil sat behind the school, knowing that if he went home his parents would most likely hit him or worse.

"Hey, I heard you got suspended." Taeyong sat next to Taeil. The boy, obviously, skipped class.

"Yep." Taeil sighed.

"Wanna drink?" Taeyong slid the bag to the elder.

"I guess, if it takes away the pain." Taeil took a big swig from the bottle.

"Wanna come to my house and get drunk?" Taeyong grabbed Taeil's wrist.

"But, wouldn't your parents care?" 

"Nope, they're always too drunk to notice anything." Taeyong smirked.

"I-I don't know...." Taeil bit his lip.

"Come on, the gang will be there." 

"Fine, I'll come with you." 

 

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

"Here we are!" Taeyong opened the door to his house.

"Didn't you say your gang was going to be here?" 

"They'll be here soon." Taeyong patted the spot next to him on the couch.

Taeil, cautiously, took a seat next to Taeyong. He did just meet him, after all.

Taeyong pinned Taeil down on the couch and started kissing him, passionately. Taeil was surprised that he gave into the kiss so easily. Taeyong started to get undressed. Meanwhile, Taeil was frozen with fear. He never thought that he would lose his virginity like this. 

"Taeyong, I don't know about this!" Taeil let out a high pitched squeak when his shirt was removed.

"Well, I'm sure about this." Taeyong smirked.

After Taeil's clothes were removed, Taeyong was about to enter into Taeil, then something happened.

"Hey, Taeyong! Oh my just I knew it!" Yoonoh jumped up and down while pointing at the two naked boys.

"Wow, did we interrupt something?" Johnny took a picture.

"I bet Yuta wishes he can do that with Hansol. Oh wait, he can't 'cause Hansol doesn't even know he exists." Ten laughed.

"Shut up!" Yuta whined.

"You all are a bunch of cock blockers!" Taeyong stomped off with his clothes, leaving a naked Taeil on the couch.

 

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Since Sicheng got suspended, Kun decided to take him to his house, so he wouldn't have to get lectured about getting suspended.

"I can't believe you tried to fight Taeil!" Kun snuggled with Sicheng on his couch.

"He tried to fight me!" Sicheng pouted.

"Whatever, just apologize!" 

"Ugh, fine!"

"Do you want to stay over?" Kun pecked Sicheng's cheek.

"Yes, please!"

 

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

"Um, I'm lost." Chenle came up to the sophomore that was standing by his locker.

"I can help you! I'm the class treasurer, Renjun!" Renjun grabbed the younger's hand.

"Really?! Thanks!" 

"Are you a transfer student?"

"Yeah, I'm from China."

"Really?! Same!" 

"You're really sweet, Renjun hyung!"

"Aw, thanks!"

"Do you know where Mr. Nim's class is?"

"That's where I'm going. It's sex ed. It's for freshman and sophomores." 

The two boys walked to sex ed.

They were happy that they were each others seat mates.

"Okay, class we are going to learn about sexual intercourse. Of course, you all learned about the opposite sex having sex, but this year we are going to learn about same sex having sex. So, is anyone gay here, and would like to explain gay sex to the class?" Mr. Nim asked.

Jeno and Jaemin were the first to raise their hands since everyone knows about their relationship. Renjun looked around to see if anyone else raised their hands. These boys named Mark and Donghyuck were making out in the back of the class room. 

"Hey! Stop making out! We get it you want to show off your relationship!" Mr. Nim yelled.

Renjun was tempted to raise his hand, but he didn't want to scare off Chenle. Until, Chenle slightly raised his hand.

"You're gay, too?" Renjun looked at the younger.

"Yeah, since you said 'too' I'm assuming you're gay."

"Yep!" 

A freshman named, Jisung, rose his hand, as well.

"I know him, he's really friendly." Chenle whispered. Renjun felt a pang of jealousy.

"You want to hang out after school?"

"Don't you have a student council meeting?"

"That got canceled because Taeil and Sicheng got suspended."

"They got suspended on the first day?!"

"They tried to fight each other."

"Wow..... I would love to hang out after school!" Chenle hugged Renjun.

Meanwhile, in the back of the class room, Mr. Nim was trying to pull Mark and Donghyuck apart.

"Are you fine with Jeno, Jaemin, Mark, and Donghyuck coming along?"

"Yeah, can I bring Jisung along?"

"Yeah." Renjun was going to try to win Chenle's heart.

"Um, Renjun, I know we just met, but I really like you!" Chenle confessed.

"Y-You do?!" Renjun felt so happy.

"So, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes!"

"Yay!"

"I have a boyfriend!" Renjun stood up in the middle of class and yelled.

"Get that d, Renjun!" Jeno shouted back.

"Shut up, Jeno!"


	4. 삼: Pictures

After school, Mark, Renjun, Jeno, Donghyuck, Jaemin, Chenle, and Jisung walked to the park.

"You all just stay here. Donghyuck and I are just going to sit under the slide. Don't bother us." Mark pulled Donghyuck along with him.

"They'll probably make out under the slide." Renjun sighed.

"And, I'm going to video it!" Jaemin ran to the nearest tree and videoed the make out session.

"I'm going to go after him." Jeno walked off.

"I think, I'll use the bathroom...." Jisung awkwardly walked to the bathroom.

"And, then there were two...." Chenle bit his lip.

"Yeah, do you want to make out?" Renjun mentally slapped himself.

"W-What?!" Chenle backed away from Renjun.

"N-Nothing! I'm just going to go to the tree!" Renjun ran off.

"But, I was going to say yes!" Chenle pouted.

 

~Meanwhile~

Taeyong, Taeil, Johnny, Yuta, Ten, and Yoonoh were sitting in the living room of Taeyong's house.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Ten suggested.

Everyone agreed to play, even Taeil.

"I'll go first!" Taeyong smirked, "Yoonoh, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course." 

"I dare you to send a dick pic to someone." 

"Okay, I think I know who."

Yoonoh walked to the bathroom.

 

Yoonoh:  
Hi!  
Like the picture?

Unknown:  
Who tf is this?  
Also, nice dick!  
Where are you?!  
I'll give you a blow job! For free!

Yoonoh:  
Jung Yoonoh.  
Thanks!  
At Taeyong's house.  
And, sure come over!

Unknown:  
Wait, aren't you in my study hall?  
Is this why you took my phone?!  
Make sure, you have condoms!  
I'm on my way! 

Yoonoh:  
Yes.  
Yes.  
And, okay.

Dongyoungie:  
Ah! I'm so excited!

 

"Why do you look so happy?" Yuta asked.

"'Cause I'm getting a free blowjob from Kim Dongyoung!" Yoonoh yelled.

Taeil spit out his water.

"Kim Dongyoung?! As in the vice class president?! As in my best friend?!" Taeil knew Dongyoung was desperate, but he didn't know that he was that desperate.

"Yep! Also, does anyone have condoms?" 

"No, who carries around condoms?" Taeyong rolled his eyes.

"Shit! Just great!" Yoonoh groaned.

"Wait! You aren't going to have sex with my best friend, without my permission!" Taeil glared at the younger delinquent.

"Well, do you give me permission to fuck your best friend, then?"

"WHAT ARE YOU INSANE?! I WOULD NEVER GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO FUCK MY BEST FRIEND WITH OR WITHOUT PROTECTION!" Taeil screamed.

After Taeil's fit of rage, the doorbell rang. Yoonoh opened the door to see-

 

~Meanwhile~

At Kun's house, Kun and Sicheng were laying on Kun's bed. 

"Have you ever had sex before?" Kun asked his sleepy boyfriend.

"N-No, why?" Sicheng stuttered.

"Good. No reason, I was just wondering. Do you want to have sex, right now?" Kun kissed his boyfriend's right cheek.

"Maybe. Wait, are we going to do it right now?!" Sicheng looked scared.

"Only if you want to, kitten."

"O-Okay. Can we do it right now, then?"

"Yes, kitten, we can!" Kun pinned Sicheng down on the bed.

 

~Meanwhile~

Since Taeil got suspended, Dongyoung was busy as hell.

"Hey, Dongyoung, you look like you're in a rush. Why's that?" Hansol, the school's loner, walked in and sat in Taeil's fun, spinning chair.

"Look at this wonderful dick!" Dongyoung shoved his phone in Hansol's face.

"Eh, not my type of dick." Hansol shrugged.

"Then, what the fuck is your type?!" 

"My type is a guy with lips that can give a good blowjob."

"I meant what is your type of dick?!" Dongyoung rolled his eyes, ungratefully.

"Oh, well, someone that has a medium size dick, so he can't dominate me."

"Wow, that's, um, wow...."

"Anyways, why are you in such a rush?"

"Jung Yoonoh is why!"

"Oh, you mean that fuckboi that Yuta hangs out with?" 

"Yeah. You know Yuta?" Dongyoung looked at Hansol, questionably.

"I've heard of him, so can I join you to find Jung Yoonoh?"

"He's at Taeyong's house, so he's probably with his little gang."

"So, that means Yuta might be there, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Why are you so obsessed with Yuta, anyways?"

"Why are you so obsessed with Jung Yoonoh?"

"Touché." Dongyoung glared at the older.

 

Yoonoh opened the door to see Dongyoung and Hansol.

"Listen, I'm so sorry, Dongyoung, but I don't have any condoms." Yoonoh said.

"It's fine, I'll still give you your blowjob."

"Wait, really?!" Yoonoh made eye contact with Hansol and smiled, "Hey, Yuta, your boy crush is here!" Yoonoh said, teasingly.

Yuta's eyes widened.

"H-How do I look?!" Yuta whisper-yelled.

"You look fine, I guess...." Ten gave Yuta a disgusted look.

"Hi, Hansol!" Yuta shoved Yoonoh out of the doorway.

"Uh, h-hi!" Hansol was actually shocked to be acknowledged. 

"Follow me!" Yuta grabbed Hansol's wrist and dragged him to one of the guest's bedrooms.

"Get that d, Hansol!" Yoonoh shouted.

"More like get that d, Yuta." Hansol smirked.

"So, Hansol does top." Dongyoung gasped.

"Yeah, just like you bottom, Dongyoung." Taeil laughed.

"Ugh! Shut up, Taeil! We all know you bottom, too!" Dongyoung pouted.

"Whatever."

"Now that you two are done bickering, time for you to give me a blowjob, Dongyoung." Yoonoh dragged Dongyoung to the bathroom.

 

Short chapter. To be continued.....


	5. Note

Should I post my other NCT book? It's a chatroom, and all the same ships are there. But, Jisung is shipped with a maknae of a different boy group. Since I made another chatroom which Jisung's ship mate(?) is in, should I post that one, too?


	6. 사: Awkward....

After Yuta dragged Hansol to the guest bedroom, he pinned Hansol down on the bed.

"Wait.... You think you're dominating me?! Haha, bitch you thought! Plus, this is just a one time thing. I don't really even know you, I'm just in it for the sex." Hansol smirked.

"Oh....maybe we should do this another time, then...." Yuta, slowly, got up.

"Yeah, we probably should.... I have to get home, anyways...." Hansol got up off the bed and walked out of Taeyong's house.

Yuta laid there on the bed for a few minutes, and then he went to go face his friends.

"So, what happened?" Johnny laughed, "Did you seriously think you would top like you do in your fantasies?"

"Just leave me alone!" Yuta sighed and sank into the couch.

"Aw, did someone not get their dick?" Yoonoh teased Yuta.

"Shut up! And, where's Dongyoung and Taeil?" 

"Well, after the blowjob, Dongyoung had to go home, so Taeil walked him home." 

"You should all stop teasing him!" Taeyong glared at the other boys.

"He said that the sex would just be a one time thing, and that he was just in it for the sex...." Yuta burst into tears.

"Wow, for a loner, that kid is a fucking douchebag!" Ten growled, "We should beat him up!"

"No! We aren't beating him up for hurting me!" Yuta protested.

 

On the way to Dongyoung's house, Taeil decided to apologize to Sicheng, and since Sicheng would probably be with Kun, they wouldn't have to walk far. Once the boys arrived at Kun's house, Taeil knocked on the door. No answer. So, he tried the doorbell. No answer, still. 

"I have a key to Kun's house, so why don't we just use it?"  Dongyoung suggested. 

"Go ahead." Taeil motioned to the doorknob.

After Dongyoung unlocked Kun's house, they walked in. The house seemed empty, well, at least they thought it was empty. 

"I'm going to go to Kun's room to see if he's here." Taeil walked up the stairs and then he heard it.

"Fuck, daddy! Harder!" Taeil stopped at Kun's door, hesitate to knock.

Taeil motioned to Dongyoung to come up the stairs.

"What is-" Taeil cut off Dongyoung by covering his mouth with his hand.

"Shhhhh. Be quiet." Taeil whispered.

Taeil, slowly, turned the doorknob, and when he opened the door, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

What the two boys witnessed was Kun on top of Sicheng doing the deed.

Sicheng squealed when he realized that they've been caught. Kun turned to see why Sicheng squealed.

"It's not what it looks like!" Kun shouted at the two boys.

"Y-You two are having s-sex!" Taeil lost his shit at the sight.

"Oh please, like you haven't with Taeyong!" Sicheng glared at the class president.

"1. I haven't. And, 2. You both are underage!" Taeil protested.

"And, your point is?" Sicheng snapped back.

"To be honest, I don't know what my point is anymore." Taeil rolled his eyes at the younger.

"Woah, wait! Before you two try to harm each other, again, Taeil came to apologize!" Dongyoung stepped it before the argument got worse.

"Listen, Sicheng, I'm really sorry. I never meant any of the words I said to you. And, I didn't mean to get violent with you, Sicheng. Do you forgive me?" 

"Yes, and I'm sorry, too, for everything, Taeil." Sicheng got up and hugged Taeil while he was still naked.

"Um, you can hug me, but at least put some clothes on, first." Taeil, nervously, laughed.

"Oh, yeah.... I forgot about clothes." Sicheng, slowly, walked away to put his clothes on.

 

This chapter contains humor in it. Short chapter, btw.


End file.
